Runaway From The Past, Before It Gets To You
by deadweight5
Summary: A dangerous gang, named the Akatsuki, is filled with criminals. Suddenly, shocking news has been revealed to a certain pinkette, which led her to flee the organization. Several years have past, and she suddenly makes an unexpected appearance. Rewritten, AU, might have some lemon
1. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

**!READ! Okay guys I'm glad you decided that I should rewrite this story :) I hope this chapter will make a lot of sense. I wanted you guys to see a bit in this chapter Sakura's relationship with her friends and how she bonded with them and how Sakura is and stuff, because it's going to be rather important in the future. Well, enough with my blabbing, enjoy!**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto! All rights go to their rightful owner

**Rated T for language.**

**RUNAWAY FROM THE PAST, BEFORE IT GETS TO YOU.**

Summary : [AU] A dangerous gang, named the Akatsuki, is filled with criminals. Suddenly, shocking news has been revealed to a certain pinkette, which led her to flee the organization. Several years have past, and she suddenly makes an unexpected appearance.

* * *

_Flashbacks_

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

**inner Sakura**

Chapter 1 : A picture is worth a thousand words

_She caught a glimpse of a light. She guided herself towards it, her legs picking up a faster pace each minute. As she was running, she felt herself being slowly swallowed by the trees around her, the cold air, suffocating her, was brushing through her long pink locks, preventing her from getting any closer to the light. Her emerald eyes were now a tinted green. _

_She found herself in front of the light. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to read the big radiant letters : **'Motel 86'**_**.**

_She made her way to the resort, carefully, she placed her hand on the cold metal handle, pulling it down. As the door opened, she was greeted by a lot of frowning faces. That annoyed Sakura. A lot. She hadn't even entered and she was already being judged. But after all, who could blame them? She looked like a mess. Her pastel pink hair was tangled because of the wind, her eyes were red and puffy, she had scratches everywhere on her cheeks, her pants were ripped and covered in dried up blood, she was in disarray. The mean looks she was getting didn't back her down or stop her, she shot them all a glare and made her way to the concierge, pushing the small crowd out of her way._

"_Room for one," she said, making eye contact with the man who stood behind the brown, slightly damaged desk. He looked at her closely, not uttering a single word, and in return, he received another glare. "Room for one, __**please,**__" she repeated, emphasizing on the 'please'. This time, the man coughed, "How old are you, miss?" He immediately regretted saying what he had said after receiving an even scarier look from her. She rolled her eyes and groaned, "I'm eighteen. Do you want to have a look at my ID for proof?" The man quickly shook his head, and without hesitation, he started fumbling in a drawer. He gave her the key to the room. Well, he didn't really have time to give it to her, because she immediately snatched it from his grasp. _

_As she had made her way to the stairs, Sakura had smirked. She wasn't eighteen, not even close, and she didn't even have an ID. She was glad she didn't have to pull a knife on him, it was easier than what she had thought. Looking down at the key to see in which room she was going to be staying in, she hadn't realized the presence of a person in front of her, and had bumped into them, "Watch where you're going," she said, looking at the person, and muttered,"Blonde bitch."_

_Sakura turned her head and continued to walk, but the person gripped her wrist,"Excuse me?"_

_She said, raising an eyebrow. "You heard me, blonde bitch." The said blonde bitch scoffed, "Look who's talking, billboard brow." Sakura gave the girl another glare, pulling her wrist away from the blonde's grasp. "I don't have time for this crap now," Turning her heels, Sakura had made her way into the hall, when she had suddenly fell to her knees. Her right arm clutching onto her stomach, __while her left hand was on the ground for support as she let out a small scream. She suddenly had __felt arms wrap around her, helping her up to her feet. She met the eyes of the girl whom she had previously insulted. Arms wrapped around her, light blue worried eyes, the said girl suddenly said, "You're coming with me." Sakura couldn't argue. Actually, she could've even started a fight, but she was in no condition. Her right arm still clutching onto her stomach, and her left arm around the girls' shoulder, she wanted to puke._

* * *

_Sakuras' eyes had opened slowly. She was in a bed, the sheets were covered up to her chin. Her head turned slowly from left to right, the room wasn't familiar to her. Shutting her eyes again, Sakura had remembered that she was no longer home. She sat up a bit, and saw the blonde girl in front of her, the girl, who was giving her her back, seemed to be focused on something. Sakura coughed, gaining the girls' attention. Said girls' head shot up and glanced behind her, "Oh, you finally woke up. Had me worried there." Sakura hadn't responded, her eyes had drifted slowly to something that looked like a picture, clutched in the hands of the girl, and her eyes suddenly widened when she realized what it was, "What are you doing?" The girl had blushed a bit, "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was just flying out of your backpack." Flying out of her backpack? Sakura had remembered stuffing that thing deep DOWN her backpack. She tried closing her eyes again, when the girl had spoken, "If you don't mind me asking, who are they?"_

"_They're no one," retorted the pinkette._

"_If they're no one, then what is this picture doing in your backpack?"_

_Sakura had sighted, this girl wasn't going to give up, was she?_

_She hesitated before answering the curious blonde, "They used to be my friends."_

"_Used to be?"_

"_Aren't your questions getting__a__** bit**__ personal?" Sakura spat, forcing herself to calm down._

_Sakura didn't want to be reminded of that picture. She didn't even know why she packed it with her, she should've burned it when she had the chance._

_Unfortunately for her, the blonde wouldn't quit._

"_Your boyfriend is-was, quite handsome."_

_Sakura stuttered,"E-excuse me?"_

_The blonde lifted the picture up and pointed to a man who had onyx eyes, white skin, and long black hair pulled in a low pony tail, with a a few strands falling to his face._

"_What m-makes you say he was my.. boyfriend?"_

_The blonde rolled her eyes, "Come on, look at the way he's looking at you while you're hugging him, and do I sense a bit of competition here?"_

_Sakura frowned, "Competition?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" She pointed to a man with ginger, orange hair this time, who was next to Sakura. His eyes had a ripple pattern and he had numerous piercing in both ears, six on his nose,and two under his lip. "Look at the glare he's giving to your boyfriend."_

_Sakura gritted her teeth, "He is not my boyfriend. Please, stay out of this."_

_The blonde looked down and placed the picture on a desk, "I-, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she turned back, giving pink haired girl a smile, "How old are you?" Sakura just looked at her again, with no emotions. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone." Sakura hesitated, but then mumbled a fast "Fifteen." "Oh, I'm sixteen," the blonde had replied with a smile on her face. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said before looking in her bag for something. "Here you go," she said, approaching and handing Sakura a box of Aspirin. "This should do, you will feel better in no time."_

"_I-I can't take this." She said, looking away from the box._

"_Why can't you? It's okay, it didn't cost alo-"_

"_No, it's not about the price," Sakura had interrupted. "If I take this, it can harm the baby.." She said slowly, she had not dared look into the girls' eyes._

"_Baby?" She asked, with a puzzled look._

_Sakura sighted heavily, she turned her head and stared at the ripped wallpaper. Moments later, she replied,"Yes, baby. I'm pregnant."_

* * *

Three long years have passed since the first time she had encountered Ino Yamanka, the blonde who had practically saved Sakuras' life. She caught herself thinking of the past while sitting on her couch, watching the television, like any normal young adult would do.

But Sakura wasn't any normal young adult, she was an eighteen year old mother.

The phone rang, interrupting Sakuras' thoughts. She quickly got up and walked towards the phone, sighting heavily before answering it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura-chan," said the voice behind the speaker.

"Oh, Naruto," she paused a bit. "How can I help you?"

"Well, Er, the boss told me to call you, saying he needed extra workers for tonight." _'Tonight?'_

She whined, "But today's my day off! And besides, I never work the late night shifts, you know that."

"Hm, yeah I know that. But apparently tonight is an emergency. You see, there will be_ loads_ of people coming because there's going to be this gig playing at the pub."

"Bu-," before she could finish, Naruto cut her off. "You can bring Kyo with you. I'll be glad to watch over him."

Sakura scoffed, "You? Watch over Kyo? You're a freakin' bartender!"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll only give him a couple of shots, you know, not enough to get him wasted," he joked.

"That's not funny Naruto," Sakura's voice became serious.

If Naruto would've said that in front of Sakura, she could've easily made his death look like an accident. She was extremely protective of Kyo, her little three year old boy, whom she adored so much.

"I'm just joking, you know I would never do such a thing."

_'Oh, but you would.'_

"Anyway, you should come at around 8. I'll see you then," he said, hanging up, not wanting to hear Sakuras' complaints and whines.

'_Baka.'_

She quickly glanced at the clock, which indicated : **17:17.**

'_Ooh, make a wish!' _she told herself, before heading out the door.

"Time to pick Kyo up," she said, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Sakura pushed the door of the daycare. Even though Kyo was only three years old, he acted older. He didn't need to go to a daycare, and she didn't want him to, but she later changed her mind when she found out the blondie worked there. She decided to let him go there, an opportunity for him to make friends and for her to relax a bit, trusting him in the arms of her best friend.

"Mommy!" cried out a little boy who stopped playing with some lego pieces to rush towards the pinkette.

"Kyo!" she said, with a smile on her face. She opened her arms wide and crouched down. The little boy jumped into her arms, not wanting to let go. She brushed her fingers through his ginger hair. He soon let go of the hug, but was still in his mothers' arms. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and stared and her with his green eyes, and she gave him a smile. She placed him on the ground, when she saw a familiar figure coming her way, "Ino!" the blonde grinned and went to hug her best friend, "Sakura!" After she pulled away, she said, "Are we still on for movie night tonight?"

_'Crap, movie night. I totally forgot.'_

As if she read her mind, she pouted, "You forgot, didn't you? It's okay, it's not like you're busy or anything..right?"

**Wrong.**

_'Go away, now is not the time to appear!'_

The pastel pink haired lady grumbled, "I'm sorry Ino, Naruto called me today telling me our boss needed us for tonight. There is going to be this gig so a lot of people will be coming in, and he's going to need all the help he can get."

Ino let out an exaggerated sight, "Well, there is nothing I can do, I suppose."

_'Oh no, she said it, she..she said it in.. 'the voice.' She's up to something..I can feel it.'_

"Well, I have to go," replied Sakura, pointing to the door. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Ino smirked, and let out an evil laugh, "Oh there is not need for that.."

"O-okay..bye Ino-Pig," she waved quickly and held Kyos' hand, heading out the door.

* * *

Sakura walked hand in hand with Kyo, there was a silence between them, but they both enjoyed it. Sakura received a few nasty stares and heard mean and rude remarks like, "How old is she?" "What a whore," and "Poor kid, he's an accident."

Sakura looked at them and flashed them a smile, it was hard keeping up with that façade, but she didn't want and she wasn't going to burst before the eyes of the innocent little one. Those words used to stab her when she was younger, but slowly, she grew to get used to them. Kyo was the best thing that has ever happened to her.

_'And those who don't think so can kiss my ass.'_

**Damn right.**

"Mommy?" said the little boy, and looked up to his mother, tugging on her sleeve.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm hungry.."

She smiled, "Don't worry, we're almost there."

Kyo looked at the ground before looking at her again, "But I want Ichiraku's Ramen.."

She back down at him and couldn't resist the puppy eyes he was giving her, "Ichiraku's Ramen, then."

The boy grinned and started jumping in excitement.

* * *

By the time they got home, it was already 18:30. Kyo had ordered over four bowls of Ramen. He's like a mini Naruto. Sakura wondered how all that food could fit in a tiny stomach like his. '_Boys.'_

She dropped her bag near the entrance, and saw her son race to the couch, "Moooom where's the remote? Come on my favorite show is going to start!" Yes, all these things were coming out of the mouth of a three year old. Sakura coughed, "What do we say?" He looked back at her from the couch and smiled sheepishly, "Please?" "Good boy. It's under one of the pillows." she said, pointing her finger to the couch.

"Kyo?"

"Hm?" he said, his eyes glued to the T.V. screen.

"I'm going to take a shower now, I want you to be ready by seven thirty, got that?"

He nodded his head and didn't argue, "Yeah, yeah, just go take your shower mom, I won't take five hours."

She rolled her eyes, but she had to agree, she took ages just for a simple shower.

She went in the bathroom and started stripping before filling the bath tub with hot water.

She dipped her toes first, then slowly the rest of her body. She closed her eyes and slowly, she dozed off.

* * *

"MOM, MOM, MOM!" she suddenly heard a voice shout. Kyo was banging the door furiously. "MOM? Are you done in there? It's seven fifty!"

Sakura opened her eyes quickly and turned her head so fast to the door, she swore her neck was going to snap.

"SHIT, CRAP, SHIT!" she cursed under her breath as she got out of the bathtub, and grabbed the closest towel available, she tied it around her petite figure, and looked at herself in the mirror. She combed her hair quickly, thanking the Lord she hadn't washed it, and tied it in a high bun.

"Kyo, hunny?" She shouted. "Will you please get me my dark blue jeans and my black t-shirt?"

"Can you be more precise mom? You have over fifty blue jeans and black t-shirts," he said behind the door, obviously exaggerating when he said that she had _fifty _pairs of blue jeans and black t-shirts.

"The skinny really light blue jean that's a bit ripped! And my black oversized t-shirt, the one from H&M!" she said, drying her body with the towel and applied cream to her it.

"Got it, it's on the bed. I'll go wear my shoes."

She quickly got out of the bathroom and put on a red panty and black bra. _'It's not like I'm getting any tonight.'_

She then wore her oversized t-shirt that was a bit off-shoulder and wore her tight jeans.

_'FINALLY! Almost done.'_

She burst out of the room and found Kyo waiting by the door. He was holding her bag and leather jacket. She slipped in her black Doc Martens, grabbed her home keys and Kyos' hand and left the apartment.

* * *

"Damn it, where is she?" a deep voice said, looking around the crowded pub.

"She will be here, Pervy boss," said Naruto, cleaning a glass with a piece of cloth. "Speak of the devil, here she comes."

"Sakura," the voice said, his arms crossed. "You're late."

"Well I'm here now, so quit your whining," she said back, but later giving him a smirk. "Kyo, stay with Naruto while Mama waits some tables, okay?" the little boy nodded, and looked at Naruto. "I missed you, you little squirt," Naruto said, grinning, and placing Kyo on the high chair.

"I missed you two, Mister Whiskers," Kyo replied, naming Naruto after the character of his favorite show because of his whisker tattoos on both side of his checks.

* * *

"Woah, look at your Mama go," Naruto said, pointing at the pinkette who was rushing back and forth, holding up to four trays.

"Yeah, she's a superhero!" He said, smiling proudly at his Mom, who started coming his way.

"Hey darling," she said, kissing his checks. "Are you tired?" The little boy shook his head, "Nuh-uh, not even close." She smiled, "Yeah I can tell." She looked at Naruto, "Damn this place is crowded. And where's the gig? This place needs some music!" Naruto nodded in agreement, "They're probably running late, but they're going to be here."

Sakura sighted, "Hopefully. Well, I have to get back at waiting tables, so I'll talk to you later." Naruto nodded, and Sakura rushed to a table.

"Hello, may I take your-" she suddenly stopped when she saw two familiar faces walk into the pub.

_'No..no it..it can't be..' _She looked closely at one particular face, _ 'The hair, the eyes, unmistakable, that's.. D- Deidara? What is he doing here? With Sasori?' _Her heart started beating faster and she started panicking. '_Crap, they can't see me here. No, I'll just..wait tables like it's nothing, they won't even recognize me, I just got to keep my cool.' _She tried telling herself, and starting breathing a bit faster.

**Baka! You have got to hide! Of course they'll recognize you, you have PINK hair!**

She ruffled her hair, and began playing with her fingers.

She quickly left the table she was suppose to wait, she looked back and saw them sitting in the front, so she went and waited the tables that were far from theirs.

'_As long as they don't see me, I'll be fine,' _She told herself numerous times, and she slowly calmed herself down.

But suddenly, out of the blue, the door burst open, revealing a girl with platinum blonde hair tied in a high ponytail. The crowd suddenly went silent, wondering if this was some sort of act prepared by the pub. Her high pitch voice shouted, "DON'T WORRY SAKURA! I AM NOT GIVING UP ON OUR MOVIE NIGHT! WAIT AND SEE, MY LITTLE PINK HAIRED BESTIE! I WILL TALK TO YOUR BOSS!"

'_Shit.'_

* * *

**DAM DAM DAAAAAM!**

A/N, Please read !

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It is completely different from the original one, but not to worry, the plot will stay the same! I'm just making it more interesting.

I also wanted to give you guys a heads up, there will be more Flashbacks appearing in this story, because well, the title says it all. But to avoid any confusion, I will specify when Sakura is having a flashback and when it's ending.

Please **read **& **review**, and tell me what you think of this chapter.

P.S. Sorry if around the end, it got sloppy, I was trying my best to hurry Sakura up to the club, because I have to admit, it was my favorite part of this chapter, hihi.

Well, (I used 'Well' a lot in the story... ANYWAY) until then, BYE!


	2. Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**A/N : Sorry if Jiraiya's a bit OC & I apologise if this chapter doesn't reach to your satisfaction, I tried my best, and I actually had fun writing it :P Sorry if it took long & it's a bit short, I know how you guys like it long but i had to end it there, hihi. I apologise, school starts on monday and guess what? I'm the new girl! How fun! (not)**

**Tomorrow I'm leaving somewhere with the family and it's a two hour ride, so hopefully I'll get writing on this next chapter, I'll make it long and try to post it within the week.**

DISCLAIMER : © I don't own Naruto! All rights go to their rightful owner.

RATED T FOR **LANGUAGE**

_But suddenly, out of the blue, the door burst open, revealing a girl with platinum blonde hair tied in a high ponytail. The crowd suddenly went silent, wondering if this was some sort of act prepared by the pub. Her high pitch voice shouted, "DON'T WORRY SAKURA! I AM NOT GIVING UP ON OUR MOVIE NIGHT! WAIT AND SEE, MY LITTLE PINK HAIRED BESTIE! I WILL TALK TO YOUR BOSS!"_

_'Shit.'_

"Talking"

_"Flashback"_

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

-FB- is flashback , just incase, you know, to avoid any confusion.

-F/B- is end of flashback " " "

Chapter 2 :

The pub remained silent, so silent Sakura could've sworn hearing cricket noises.

Sakura wasn't really surprised by Ino's action. She just didn't know why it was all happening now. In front of _them._ Was it God's way of punishing her? She could've easily gotten herself out of this, or 'future' mess if Ino didn't have to add in her little 'declaration' that she had pink hair. A lot of girls have the name Sakura.

_Time for plan A : Hide your face and run. Run. RUN! COME ON SAKURA!_

**Run Forest Run!**

_I can't run you idiot! I have to be discreet._

**Bitch you just said that you had to run.**

Sakura chose to ignore her inner. Who likes loosing to an argument with yourself?

The pub broke into whispers, murmurs & mumbles and heads started turning and scanning the room for a pink haired lady. Sakura hid her face behind her black tray, and started backing away slowly, hoping she could sneak out the back door. Unfortunately for her, a strong hand gripped firmly on her wrist, causing her tray to fall and make an unpleasant noise, which seemed to have attracted the attention of the crowd.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Jiraiya, her boss had said. He was just as confused as her.

Sakura nervously said, trying to let go of his grasp, "I honestly don't know!"

Who could blame her for being nervous? First of all, the two people she never expected to see had appeared, yes, _appeared, _right before her eyes, and secondly, the scene with Ino bursting in unexpectedly and her boss gripping on to her wrist made all of this look like some sort of soap opera.

"Lie to my face and you're fired!"

"I swear, I-"

"Fired, you hear me?!" He was shouting, this was unlike him.

"Jiraiya-san," her head was shaking. "I really don't know!"

All eyes were on them, this was far too entertaining.

The grip he had on her wrist didn't loosen, instead, it tighten and he narrowed his eyes, "I though you were better than that, Sakura."

"W-what?" She had said, but she didn't say it in a "What is happening to me, I'm scared" voice. She said it in a "What the fuck?" voice.

After a long sight, he released his grip, "Be sure to come tomorrow and collect your checks, because today is your last day at the pub."

* * *

"Sasori-danna, what's happening?" A curious blonde had asked his crimson haired friend, whose face showed absolutely no emotion.

"Hush, I'm trying to find out," Sasori turned his head and started scanning the room, like the rest of the people. After a while, he said, "It seems that the little girl who had burst in is looking for someone called Sakura.."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "And that has caught your attention because..?" Sasori just looked at him, "After what had been said, it appears she has pink hair."

Deidara's eyes widened, then in a split second, they narrowed. He was about to get up, but Sasori gripped his wrist and said in a low whisper, "Don't be too hasty."

* * *

"Jiraiya-san! I told you, I do not know what is happening!"

Jiraiya started slowly walking away, and when he was a couple of meters away, he turned his head slowly, "You have completely humiliated me, and to top it off, you lie to me."

Sakura just stood there, she wanted to hit her head against the wall, since when is he so obnoxious? Why is he overreacting?

"Please, I'll do anything," she said.

**And say everything to shut him up.**

He turned around and gave her one of his signature smiles, "Anything?"

The men in the crowd were practically jumping in their seats. Perverts. This had taken quite a different turn. His sudden change of mood was weird, but Sakura sighted defeatedly, "Anyt-". But she stopped. It took her a while to realise what he meant by 'anything', "You little pervert."

Jiraiya raised a finger, "Big pervert." As he corrected her. He then started chuckling, "It's been a while since this place has had a bit of life, eh?"

_What?_

_"_Plus, I just got an idea for my new Icha Icha book. Except, ya know, I gotta add some naughtiness here and some naughtiness there, to make it a bit..yeah. Because your dear little friend, the blondie, has enlightened my mood, I'm letting you off. Enjoy your night!" He finished, adding a wink at the end and disappeared behind the bar where Naruto worked.

The crowd started clapping. Sakura didn't know if they were clapping because Jiraiya was releasing a new Icha Icha book, or because he was letting her off the hook. She didn't choose to go with the latter, considering how this pub is filled with men and everyone in Konoha is a pervert. Especially that Kakashi. _But Kakashi is a different story. _She smiled to herself and completely forgetting where God has put her, she turned to Inos' direction, who was jumping up and down, and who has gained the attention of some people, might I add. I mean, come on, who doesn't like to see a blonde girl with big boobs jumping up and down?

_That was..something, _she noted to herself, referring to what had previously happened.

Sakura saw Ino flirting with some guy. _She could attract a good looking guy just by jumping up and down?_

Sakura just stood there, not knowing what to do.

You know, when you are surrounded by so many people, and you don't know where to look, so you're looking pretty much everywhere? That was what she was doing. She didn't like looking on the ground, it made her feel and look like a child, or like Hinata. I mean, nothing against Hinata, but that girl looks like a lost puppy.

_A cute lost shy puppy. _

**That girl is extremely cute it's disgusting.**

_You're disgusting._

**That makes two of us. Or, one of us? **

**You get the picture.**

But Sakura should've been like Hinata and looked on the ground, but she didn't, and she had caught herself staring at both of the men she hoped to never see again.

* * *

"The perv was totally trolling your mom, eh?" Naruto said, chuckling after re-imagining the scene in his head. Little Kyo nodded, he, like all the other men, seemed amused of what had just happened.

Naruto ruffled the little squirts hair and turned his gaze back to Sakura.

He suddenly felt this weird feeling in his gut just by looking at Sakuras' worried expression. It was unlike her, to be nervous. He knows Sakura as the loving, caring, short tempered, hot headed mother. Her worrying and feeling anxious didn't fit her description. He followed to where Sakura was looking, then his eyes widened, "Oh no."

Naruto quickly wiped his hands with a piece of cloth he had found laying on the counter. He immediately picked up Kyo and pushed past a door labelled with big black letters 'Staff Only'.

* * *

_Time for plan B_ (read : RUN!)

Sakuras' emerald eyes were fixated on a pair of blue ones, which slowly drifted to a pair of brown eyes.

Her eyes widened and her breathing became uneven and she looked back on the blue pair and back to the brown ones. Her instant reflex was to run. And she did. With the crowd going back to what they usually were doing and Inos' attention was clearly somewhere else, Sakura had run without causing any ''commotion''. Unfortunately for her, she heard chairs moving and two people were right behind her tail. She ran past the bar, not giving it any second glance and she ran as fast as she could towards the backdoor. Her fingers were on the corroded aluminium door handle, she tried to pull it, but it was locked. Her eyes were glued on the white door in front of her. She could hear footsteps approaching her and she could sense their presence.

"What are you going to do know, hm? Runaway, _again_?" Deidara crossed his arms and smirked. Obviously pleased that they have her cornered.

Sakura slowly turned around, her back to the door, and her eyes glued to the floor this time.

There was a long silence and she didn't dare look back at them.

"Why?" the other one spoke, his face showed no emotions, but you could hear the hurt in his voice.

_Sasori._

"Little girl, why did you leave?" He repeated.

Sakura lifted her head up, tear started forming in her eyes as she reached her back pocket and pulled out a pin, with her arms behind her back, she started fiddling with the lock, trying to get it to open.

After a while, she took a deep breath, "There are a lot of questions that should be left unanswered," she quietly said, and with that, the back door opened, leading towards an alley. Sakura tried to make a run for it, but Deidara was faster, and he gripped onto her arm. His grip didn't loosen, "You heard what Sasori said. _**Why**_?" he said, gritting his teeth, his eyes filled with anger, the only time she saw him this angry was when Hidan would criticise, or rather, insult his art.

-FB-

_"What the hell is this piece of shit doing in my way?" _Hidan said, pointing to something that looked like a bird made out of clay that was laying in the middle of the hallway.

_"Did you just call my art shit, yeah?" _Deidara said, appearing out of no where, his brows furrowing.

_"Fuck yeah I did! I ain't touching that shit! Get it outta my way," _Hidan replied, pointing to the clay bird.

Deidara quickly gripped Hidan by the collar and had him against the wall,_ "You take that back."_

_"Fuck no! Jashin-sama will punish me for just looking at it!" _Deidara became mad. No, he became furious. His eyes became red with fury. His fist would've met Hidans' jaw if it wasn't for Sakura.

_"What's the meaning of this?" _Sakura had said, breaking Hidan and Deidara up.

_"He insulted Jashin-sama!" _One said.

_"He insulted my art, yeah!" _The other retorted.

Sakura sighted, "_How old are you guys, twelve?"_

Deidara seemed to have calmed down, "_I'm sorry, hm."_

Both looked at Hidan, waiting for what seemed like an apology.

_"Bitch I hold no respect for you," _and with that being said, Hidan marched down the hallway, avoiding the clay bird.

The pinkette sighted, and picked up the clay bird, "_Don't listen to him. It's beautiful."_

Deidara smiled, she was the first person besides himself who liked his art, "_Thank you..yeah,"_

_"You're welcome, __**yeah**_," She giggled after giving him his clay bird back, and walked away.

-F/B-

Sakura opened her mouth, still looking at the floor, but choked on her words. She wanted to cry, but she tried to keep her tears in.

"Mom?"

She lifted her eyes up and saw her son in front of her, in the arms of Naruto.

She slowly said, "Does that answer your question?"

END

_**OOH! I started a youtube account, I used to be a video editor but stopped and I started bidding again, if you guys are interested in seeing my videos, send me a message and I'll send you a link (:**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter! Peace out **_


	3. Emotions

**A/N : **This has been probably the longest week ever..so many..quizzes..and..homework..*dies*

Please _**review!**_

_thoughts_

"talking"

_Sakura opened her mouth, still looking at the floor, but choked on her words. She wanted to cry, but she tried to keep her tears in._

_"Mom?"_

_She lifted her eyes up and saw her son in front of her, in the arms of Naruto._

_She slowly said, "Does that answer your question?"_

* * *

Sakura regretted that immediately. If she had a second chance to fix one thing, out of all the bad things she had done, she would do anything to get back what she had just said. She has put Kyo in danger. Her past cannot get involved with what she has now. That was one of the main reasons to why she left the organisation. If they had found out she was pregnant, they would've told her to get an abortion. If she disagreed, the moment she gave birth, they would've killed her baby without any hesitation, and under rare circumstances, they would've killed her too. She knew, from the first day she joined, she had to tell no one about this organisation. She'll admit, she has done things far more worse than her previous comrades, but no matter how bad their crimes where, each and everyone of them held no mercy. She might not be involved with their plans anymore, but she used to be a part of them, and she ran away, to protect her baby. Up until now, no one had found her, and now that they did, they're going to have to eliminate every trace they have of her, or, that's what she thought.

Deidara. How she loved him dearly. She remembered the first time she met him, he was such a sadist, he was stubborn, he was short-tempered, but slowly, when she started showing interest in his art, he would seem relaxed. He later accepted her criticism, and would often joke around with her. She knew that Deidara liked her, and that he would never harm her. However, now, she's beginning to hesitate. If there was one thing Deidara loved after his art, it was to kill. She couldn't imagine him killing her son, but, if he had to, he would. _He could even kill me_. Deidara is in the organisation. To anyone outside of it, he shows no mercy. That's what scaring her. Everyone in this organisation has an evil side. Even Sakura does.

Sakura hesitantly looked at Sasori. She would do like to know what happened in that head of his. He always covered his emotions with that poker face. She sees him as a good friend, the first time they had encountered each other, he just greeted her with a nod. When she got close to Deidara, she also got close to Sasori. _But no one ever came close to me as -_

_"_Sakura!" Naruto called out, eying both mens' cloaks in suspicion and soon Sakuras' thoughts were washed away.

There was this aching silence and Deidaras' breathing had become uneven.

Tears started streaming down her face, her lips quivered, "Why are you here.." She said in a low voice, only Deidara could hear. "Why..leave me alone," She said, wiping her tears then quickly jerking her arm from Deidaras' grip. She went towards Naruto and held on to his hand, not giving them a second glance. "Let's go," she said quietly, trying to keep herself calm, and with that said, they walked down the hall, slowly disappearing from the two killers glances.

* * *

"Question..?" Deidara told himself, his eyes changing from fury to sympathy.

Deidara didn't move from his spot, his eyes were glued to white door. What had just happened didn't quite enter his mind yet.

Do you know this feeling, when you feel a slight blow of adrenaline to your heart? When you can only breathe for a second? It's not the kind of feeling you get when you're happy or ecstatic, no. It's the feeling you get when you tell yourself that from this moment on, things have aggravated and all of that had happened in the speed of light. Well, this was how Deidara felt at this moment and the pain in his heart started aching more and more each second. It is not our hearts who control our emotions. It's rather our brains. Then why? Why was this sorrow coming from his heart? This little creature, he thought, belonged to Sakura? Sakura..his longtime friend. Sakura, the one who has paid him the attention he was lacking. Sakura, the one who was there for him, the one who helped him. He felt guilty. If only he, in return, had helped her. Maybe all this would of never happened but only, only if he had helped her too. Maybe if she truly did have to leave, she would tell him why, but she didn't. What if this was his destiny? What if he was given a second chance? A second chance to protect and help her? Drowned in his thoughts, he stood in front, staring at the white wall where Sakura had previously been about ten minutes ago. After snapping out of it, he stared at Sasori. Sasori didn't have to hear Deidaras' words. He knew from the look Deidara gave him that he was going after her, and there was nothing Sasori could do nothing about it. Sasori wasn't going to argue with him. He knew how Deidara felt for her, how she attracted him. And he knew how hurt Deidara was. Who wants to see the person you love most, love someone else? Sasori and Deidara argued a lot over art, and no matter how much it pissed Sasori off when Deidara would ramble about how art was 'fleeting' and how it was like an 'explosion', he was a good friend to him, and he never liked seeing his good friend hurt. Although Sasori was never close to Sakura like Deidara was, still, he respected her. And even though where they worked they did not allow any sort of romantic relationship, he wished Deidara would end up with Sakura. She was the one who truly changed him, she had done things to him even he couldn't do. And he admired her for that. However, he knew Sakura did not feel the same way Deidara did for her. He knew who Sakura cared for deeply. Sasori didn't want to see Deidara in pain.

* * *

"Sakura."

She looked in front of her, she didn't want to hear the types of question he was going to ask her.

"Sakura," he tried again, still holding Kyo in his arms.

Again, she ignored him, but she knew that wasn't going to stop him from asking the questions he had in mind for her.

He sighted, "Di-, Do you know them?"

Still no answer.

"Sakura, do you know who they are?!" He asked, his voice getting louder.

"Why do you want to know!?" She spat, she didn't want him getting closer to discovering who she really was.

"Because _**I**_ do," he said quietly.

"You do what..?"

"I know who they are, Sakura. Rather, I know _what _they are," he told her, not looking into her eyes. She thanked the Lord he wasn't looking at her. Cold beads started running down her checks but she quickly wiped them away. Before he could say anything more, someone had come and 'saved' the day.

"Saku-u-raaaa!" The high pitched voice of a young lady rang in her ears. "I've been looking for you! Well, you heard what your boss said! Now come on, let's go home, I'm tired," she said and grabbed Sakuras' arm, dragging her to the main door.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, "Ino, I can't."

"Whaaat? After everything I've done!" she whined. Though the blonde one knew her constant whining and pleading wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just remembered Kyo has a doctor appointment tomorrow morning. And you know that it would totally suck waking up early in the morning with a hangover." Sakura prayed Ino would buy what she was saying.

Ino sighted, "Fine, whatever. I'll see you later." She waved to Sakura and left.

What hurt Sakura was that she knew Ino didn't buy her little excuse. Behind her best friend, she knew whenever Sakura felt down. She turned around and saw Naruto with Kyo still in his arms, walking towards her.

"Hey," he said, giving her a small nod. "I talked to Jiraiya and someone's taking over my place at the bar, so I'll walk you guys home. It's late and dangerous."

Without a word, Sakura gave him a quick nod.

* * *

Searching for the keys in her bag, Sakura though deeply about what Naruto had said, about him knowing who or what they were. Actually, throughout the whole way home, she thought only of that, as if the encounter with both men never happened. Finally unlocking the door, she kicked off her shoes and threw them somewhere near her coatrack, heading towards the fridge to grab something to drink.

"Kyo's asleep, so..I'm going to go tuck him in.." It wasn't like he knew Sakura was going to respond, but he just wanted to inform her, like saying he wasn't leaving any time soon.

Sakura, not even registering Narutos' words, poured herself a cup of Vodka. She hasn't drank in forever, but she needed a drink now more than anything. She gulped down the liquid in one go, it burnt her throat and it tasted like nail polish, but she didn't care, all she wanted now was to forget and drown her sorrow. Unfortunately for her, Naruto arrived quickly and took the Vodka bottle away from her, "No is not the time."

"Look Naruto, I'm really tired, can't we jus-" "No." Sakura stared at him in disbelief, he really was a stubborn one.

"Sakura, I've known you for too long. There is something you're not telling me. And the way you reacted with these two men..you seemed, calm. I mean, you weren't crying out for help. Which brings me back to my question, do you know who they are?"

No way was she telling him. There was absolutely no way. He would never look at her the same way. Not only that, but she would put one of her best friends in danger as well. But she, being Sakura, was curious to how he knew them.

"Naruto, I don't know who they are. Why? Do you?" she said, trying to look confused, "I thought they were muggers so I just told them to leave me alone."

Naruto saw right through her. He wasn't buying her act.

"Sakura, please," he tried again. "They are extremely dangerous people. What do you know about them?"

"I don't know anything Naruto!" She threw her arms in the air, pretending to not know what he was talking about. Still, curiosity got the best of her. "Why? What do you know about them? What are _**you **_not telling me? Are you just making this all up to-"

"My best friend, they, they killed him."

"-o, what," Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Sakura, I recognised those cloaks. I know it's them, Sakura please, if they come back call the police! You have to-"

From that point on, she couldn't hear what Naruto was saying anymore. One of them, had killed her best friends' best friend? Maybe, maybe it was even her who did it. She killed the best friend of her best friend.

"I'm so sorry..Naruto.." She wanted to cry, her throat went dry. She felt guilty. She killed the best friend of her best friend. 'You are a murderer, murderers don't deserve a second chance in life.' Those words stuck in her head.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. W-when did he die?" She choked on her words, she couldn't bring herself to say that.

"It's okay Sakura, he was killed like 6 years ago.."

Sakura suddenly felt relief. She didn't do it. She didn't commit to this crime. She was so close to bursting in tears and telling him her whole story.

She hugged Naruto, "I'm sorry.." He hugged back, without saying a word.

"Why are you here.." he whispered.

"What?" Sakura said, really confused this time.

"I saw you say that to him. 'Why are you here.' " Sakura froze, and Naruto let go of her. "Sakura, how do you know them? Who are you?"

* * *

Oookayy so this story is turning out to be some sort of murder investigation or something.. THERE WILL BE ROMANCE! Just, thought I'd say that. BARE WITH ME! BTW : It's 10:30 pm, I haven't done my homework yet. Yepp, I rather write this story because I love you guys too much. _**Review! Don't hate please :)**_


	4. Lives on the line

About freakin' time, right!? I'm so sorry, I hope you enjoy this chapter.** P.S. I don't know if this has been mentioned before, but Naruto/Ino/Sakura and all are in Konoha** (sorry if Naruto is OOC :l ) © I don't own Naruto, all rights go to Kishi.

_"Why are you here.." he whispered._

_"What?" Sakura said, really confused this time._

_"I saw you say that to him. 'Why are you here.' " Sakura froze, and Naruto let go of her. "Sakura, how do you know them? Who are you?"_

_Chapter 4: Lives on the line_

Sakura stared at Naruto and he stared back, none of them broke the contact. The moonlight shone down on Sakura's face, revealing every detail of her face clearly. Her lips remained in a straight line, however, her eyes showed emotions Naruto had never seen before. Fear mixed with sadness and regret. He licked his lips and finally looked away. The look she had given him made his heart ache. He didn't like what she was doing. Trying to make him feel pity. She was running away from something, and he knew it. The look she gave him, he didn't know if it was real or if she was just faking it. His eyes landed back on Sakura's and his lips parted, and he licked them again. He inhaled deeply, "Sakura I don't think I can do this anymore."

Her eyes widened a bit, "Do what anymore?"

"This," he motioned towards the both of them.

"I have known you for a very long time, yet I know nothing about you. You know everything about me. You know about my parents, you know about my ex-girlfriend, you even now know about my friend who was killed. I have told this to nobody. Did you know that I had to _lie_ to the police? Tell them that I hadn't seen anything? Do you know how I must of felt? Sakura, I don't know anything about you. At first, it didn't bother me. Some of us like to keep their private life private, and I understand that, despite being your best friend. I understand how you have secrets you would never dare to share, and I respect that. We all have our secrets that are better left unsaid. You have never told me about Kyo, who his real father is or was, nor how you have met Ino. None of that, and just yesterday I was okay with you not telling me, but now, all of this is bothering me. The men that you had spoken to today, I know of them, and the fact that you do to has got me extremely worried. I know that you are hiding something, I don't know what, but I know that it's not good. As your best friend, I think I have the right to know. After all, this is a serious matter."

"That is unlike you, Naruto." That was all she had said.

He scoffed, "I could say the exact same thing about you."

She remained quite. She knew what he had said was the cold hard truth. She wanted so badly to tell him everything, everything from the start, but she couldn't. The last thing she wants to do is to put someone she loves in danger, and she will not do that, _not again_.

She looked away and prayed that he just left her. She wanted him to leave, to get out of her life. She couldn't do this anymore, all these lies that were buried under her feet were not buried deep enough, they managed to dig their way out of the dirt. She had imagined this day arriving, but never had she imagined it coming so soon.

"Now what?" she said as she bit her lip.

"Now nothing. We take our separate ways. We both obviously have two different paths that should not cross," he said with a serious look on his face, his eyes locked with hers, not blinking once.

After a few moments, Naruto looked away and went to the door. He glanced back at her from his shoulder, "Good bye, Sakura," he quietly said, then left.

Sakura remained in her spot for a long time. She did not know whether to be happy that he will now be safe and now no harm can come to him,or to be sad, because she has lost yet again a friend she did not wish to lose.

* * *

That night, Sakura laid on her bed, and these memories came rushing back to her. She couldn't stop thinking about her life before coming to Konoha. After her encounter with Deidara and Sasori, she couldn't get herself to stop thinking about it. Everything that seemed like a blur before had become crystal clear: what happened that lead to her escape. Why had she done it? Why had she been so reckless? She knew the answer. Tears formed in her eyes as she gripped her pillow tight, she tried to hold her cries, but she couldn't. She put her face in her pillow and let it all out. Her heart started to ache, the feelings she had felt for him, she felt the exact same sensation right at this moment. She loved him and she was blinded by love. That was what she though, anyway. If she truly loved him why did she leave? No, she knew she loved him, she would've stayed for him, she was sure of it. She just wasn't sure if he loved her as much as she did, or even a little bit.

_Pein,_ she thought, _do you still think of me? Because I do. I remember our talks, I remember your kisses, I remember your hugs, I remember your face, I remember that look you would give me when you were mad, I remember that night we shared together, but most of all, I remember how I fell for you._ And with that, Sakura slowly closed her eyes, and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning came by and she continued with her daily routine: she woke up, got dressed, woke Kyo up, got him dressed, made breakfast, and drove him to the daycare. Ino was not around, Sakura though that maybe it was too early and Ino would be late, as usual.

After dropping Kyo off, she decided to take a stroll around the village. Konoha was beautiful: despite it being small, it had a lot of flea markets. The architecture of it's building was fascinating. She loved how all the buildings were somehow glued to each other and she loved the way little houses were on some hills. She also loved the little boutiques it had. She loved the cosy feeling, the beautiful warm weather, it made Sakura happy and it made her smile.

_Today is a really nice day,_ she thought.

She walked for about twenty five minutes, and she could've walked more, but she stopped due to her stomach grumbling._ Didn't notice how hungry I was. Well it's time for Ichiraku's ramen!_ she happily though and walked faster to the little café.

She was behind her destination when she spotted two familiar figures leaving the little shop: one had a long slim figure with a high ponytail that reached past their butt, and next to them was a blond, with a more muscly body. She recognised them immediately.

Ino and Naruto were walking next to each other, and were in the direction of the daycare. Sakura raised an eyebrow, since when were these two together? Sure they got along, but never had she though they would hang out together. The both of them. Alone. But she couldn't help but smile seeing the two people she loved the most next to one another. Her smile dropped when she remembered what had gone between her and Naruto the previous night. She wondered if Naruto had told her about it.

* * *

Sakura sat on the couch, drinking her green tea and staring at the blank television screen. She pondered frequently about telling Naruto what had happened in her life, so they could be friends again.

_"This is a serious matter." _She remembered him say, and he was right. There, she sat on the couch, thinking about telling him about how she used to kill people and commit crimes that were not seen on tv, just to gain back the friend she had lost. That was a selfish way to think.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She didn't have the time to get up and her door was bust open.

There in front of her stood two men, her eyes widened in shock when she knew who they were.

"Well, well, well, the rumours were true," one said

"Ah, finally you're going to die for what you've done, Haruno," the other said.

Both did not give Sakura the time to speak and bolted towards her, one had a gun and the other a sharp knife. Fortunately, Sakura was quicker, she quickly managed to grab hold of the gun in the man's hand, and kicked him in the guts. The man flew back a few meters, as she pointed the gun to the man with the knife. "What do you want!?" She shouted, not taking his eyes off of him.

"What do we want? We want payback for what you have done."

"I did what I was told. It was my job."

"I don't fucking care!" spat the man.

Sakura was so focused on the man with the knife that she didn't notice him throw the knife to his comrade who was on the ground. The comrade charged to Sakura but she acted fast and took the knife and stabbed the man in the chest, and watched him fall back slowly. She directed her attention back to the other man, her facial expression was so cold it sent shivers down his spine. She pointed the gun back at him, "Who sent you here?"

"No one."

"Don't lie to me!" She shouted, still with the gun pointed to the man's head.

"I'm not. No one sent me here. I came by myself. This time it might of only been me, but don't expect it to be over so quickly. You had done such a reckless move by escaping, other organisations will track you down when they find out that you're still alive. They will not stop, they will find you."

"Enough of this bullshit. Do you have any last words?" She said with a smirk.

"They will find you, Sakura, and they will kill anyone in their way. That includes your family and everyone you love."

A gun shot echoed through the room.

After disposing of the bodies, Sakura went in the bathroom to clean herself up. She looked in the mirror and she clearly recognised the person staring back: a monster. She remembered what the man had said, and she knew that not only she was in danger, but Kyo, Naruto, Ino, everyone as well.

She dropped the cold stare she gave to herself through the mirror. She was tired. She didn't want to be cold again, to forget how it is to feel and have emotions, she is scared she will forget all of that. She though, she though deeply of the person who had helped her, who had showed her how to care for others. Because of him, she loves Kyo. Because of him, she smiles to others. It's because of him that she would put her life in front of anyone she ever cared for.

She knew first thing that when the men attacked her, she was gonna lose the life she had in Konoha. She smiled, she remembered everything that had happened in that village. She will cherish every moment spent in there. But now, she had something important to do. She could not risk having her friend's and son's lives on the line.

_This is it,_ she decided, _I'm going back to the Akatsuki._

**A/N: Remember when I said romance was gonna come? yeah, lol.. I needed something to get Sakura to go to the akatsuki. Well I hope you liked this chapter, and don't hesitate to send me ideas by message, I'm currently having friends of mine help me with this story because I really am not sure about who the final couple should be. Anyway, I also want to say sorry sorry for updating late. I loved your reviews and thank you all so much! I hope you still bare with me..**


End file.
